


Rimi's looking for a friend!

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Brotp everywhere, F/F, I'm sorry you're staying single here Rimi, Rimi Centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Rimi is sick of being left alone by Poppin' Party and takes it to herself to go get new friends to hang out with.





	Rimi's looking for a friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Best girl needs more love and I wanna see more fic having more focus on her so here y'all go. 
> 
> Rimi stans where y'all at?

It was Saturday for Rimi, which meant that she would have spent her time today hanging out with Poppin’ Party. That what would've been the case a few months back before they hooked up with each other. Kasumi had gotten with Arisa two months ago, so Rimi's weekend had been filled with her hanging out with Tae and Saaya. That didn’t last long too, since not even three weeks after KasuAri got together TaeSaaya also sailed. They started to go on more dates on the weekend since it’s the only time Tae and Saaya are free from their part-time jobs, leaving Rimi on her own.

It’s now Rimi’s third week of being alone. She had been cooped up in her room playing horror games and finishing her movies all Saturday. Her phone rings as she groggily wakes up, she grabs her phone and taps the snooze button for god knows how many times already. She buries her face back into her pillow but finds it hard to fall back asleep. She decided to stop sleeping and got up from her bed. She picked up her phone again and looked at the time, it was already past noon and the ray of heat from her window seemed to prove the time. 

Rimi dragged herself downstairs to see that both of her parents are already out of the house, ‘_the two of them must already be out_’, she sighed and went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She lazily made herself cereal and sat down in front of the TV, watching whatever drama was on at that time. With each bite of her chocolate cereal, she could feel herself getting sadder spending time alone like this. 

Rimi was very lonely, she hadn’t been alone on the weekends in a while thanks to Poppin’ Party and her sister. Now though, since the rest of Poppin’Party are busy with each other and her sister is abroad, she has no one to be with on the weekends. 

After finishing her breakfast, she did her best to pick herself up off the floor to put the bowl into the sink, it took her a whole minute for her to stand up and when she finally did her joints cracked as if she was fifty. She rubbed her back and made her way to the sink where she just dumps her bowl without even washing it. She walked back to her room just to lay back in bed again where she starts playing with her phone. 

She opens one of her social media apps to see Kasumi showing off her date with Arisa. They were at the mall with Kasumi recording Arisa happily drinking milkshake in a restaurant. It was cute the first 2 weeks but now 2 months into their relationship, Rimi was getting kinda tired of seeing the two of them being so goddamn cute all the time, ‘Why can’t I be like that’ 

She wallowed in her loneliness as she just mindlessly browses the internet, ‘How on earth does Arisa-chan, bear with this,’ She was lonely and sad since she hasn’t gone on a proper outing with people in a few weeks. She wanted to go out but she didn’t have any friends. 

‘_Then just make new friends_’ 

She suddenly jolted from her bed and realized that she should have thought about that sooner. But could she do it? Could the timid Ushigome Rimi possibly make friends all by herself? 

‘_No! I can’t keep doubting myself!_’

Rimi slapped both of her cheeks to psyche herself up. She cleaned and dressed up to make herself look presentable. She finally stepped out of the house, not forgetting to lock her door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was outside she was lost. 

She didn’t have any idea where she should go, ‘_I am feeling a little bit thirsty, maybe I should go to a cafe?_’, she made her way to the nearest Cafe she knows and it happened to be her rival band members cafe, ‘Hazawa Cafe’

“Welcome to Haza-. Rimi-chan! Hello, how are you?” Tsugumi greeted. 

“H-hello, Tsugumi-chan, can I get a table please?” 

“Of course! Are you here by yourself?” 

Rimi paused, should she tell Tsugumi that she is coming alone, or would that make her look like an absolute loser, ‘_No, I shouldn’t lie to Tsugumi-chan like that, I need to be brave,_’ 

“I actually am alone now, would you like to join me after your shift ends Tsugumi-chan?” Rimi asked surprising both her and Tsugumi.

‘_TOO BRAVE RIMI TOO BRAVE_’

“Ahaha, I’m actually off my shift in 5 minutes, is it okay if I still hang out then?” 

“Yes!” Rimi said trying not to get too excited.

“Well, let me see you to your table” 

Rimi sat down at the table that Tsugumi showed her, it was a round table in the near corner in the cafe, it was cozy for Rimi since it isn’t in the center of the room nor is it too far in the corner of the store, just perfect. 

Rimi ordered a hot chocolate drink with extra chocolate powder for good measure, Tsugumi happily took her order and made her way to the kitchen. Now that Rimi is alone she’s just with her thoughts,

‘_Oh god, oh god, oh god, what do I do? I shouldn’t have asked her to sit with me, what am I going to talk about? Do I look weird? Should I have ordered Coffee? Maybe she just hat-_’

“I thought it was someone familiar,” A familiar voice broke her train of thought, “Do you mind if I sit here? Ushigome-san,” It was Hikawa Sayo in all her glory, decked out in her usual casual attire. 

“O-of course!” Rimi nearly shouted.

“Well then, excuse me.” Sayo sat down across Rimi.

They sat in silence, it was becoming awkward so Rimi decided to break the ice, “How is it going with Roselia, Sayo-senpai?” 

“It’s going smoothly, thank you for asking. How goes your band?” 

The band itself is doing great to be completely honest, but she feels like them as a group is getting more distant because of how everyone is always so caught up in their girlfriends, not that Rimi thought it was a bad thing. 

“It’s going well, just,” Rimi hesitated the pause seemed to be noticed by Sayo and Rimi quickly tried to brush it off, “A-anyway, I heard Roselia is doing a live next week, how are the preparations?”

Sayo wanted to probe about Poppin’ Party but decided against it, “It’s going smoothly, the five of just finished going to the venue and preparing the necessary steps to ensure that our performance goes perfectly,”

“We would usually go to eat together after things like these, but the four of them have been busy with themselves, that’s why I’m here alone,” Sayo finished her tone a little bit sad.

Rimi’s eyes sparkled as if she had just found an oasis after walking in a desert for hours, ‘She’s just like me!’

“Ah! I’m sorry to complain like that Ushigome-san, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” 

“I’m quite happy to hear it since I have the same problem as you do Sayo-senpai,” 

“Would you mind elaborating?” 

“Well Kasumi-chan and Arisa-chan are going out with each other, O-Tae and Saaya-chan also so I’m by myself too,” Rimi shyly explained. 

Sayo gave her an empathic smile, “I’m glad we can share our troubles, being the fifth wheel in a band can be quite tiring.”

“When they flirt without noticing that there are other people in the room,” Rimi started.

Sayo was taken off guard by this comment but decided to just play along with it.

“When they think that no one knows what happened when they go out to buy a drink outside and come back with no drinks at all,” 

“When they get their clothes mixed up the day after they have a sleep-over.” 

“When they wear a scarf at practice even though it’s the middle of summer and being ‘Oh it’s really hot today haha’ while sweating a waterfall” 

Rimi laughed, making Sayo smile, “That had to be Lisa-san right?” 

“Yes, it was indeed Imai-san,” Sayo finally laughed.

“Or maybe when they think people won’t notice the hickey they left on each other neck the morning after they had a ‘special guitar training session’” Tsugumi suddenly jumped into the conversation, surprising both Rimi and Sayo.

“Tsugumi-san! is it okay if Sayo-senpai joins us?” Rimi asked forgetting that she had initially asked Tsugumi for her company.

“I’m the one intruding if anything would it be okay if I joined this fifth wheel gathering?” Tsugumi smiled and sat down next to Sayo and putting down a glass of coffee in front of Sayo and giving Rimi her chocolate drink.

“Hazawa-san? I didn’t order this,” Sayo said confused. 

“You didn’t order yet. I know what you usually order, so I figured I should just get yours when I saw you sitting with Rimi-chan,” 

“Is that not what you wanted?” Tsugumi asked afraid that she was imposing on Sayo. 

Sayo saw Tsugumi’s discouraged expression, yes this is what she usually ordered but she wanted to get something different today. She looked over to Rimi when they made eye contact Rimi only nodded her head furiously as if to tell Sayo to just accept the drink. 

She sighed internally and took a sip of her drink, “It’s exactly what I wanted, thank you for remembering my usual order Hazawa-san, I appreciate it” 

Tsugumi’s face lightened up and it made both Rimi and Sayo warm inside, ‘Tsugumi’s smile has the power of the gods and it needed to be protected at all cost’ the two of them thought. After Tsugumi is settled down, the three of them started sharing their experiences of their time being the fifth wheel of the group. 

Tsugumi turned out to be the most senior about fifth wheeling since she had done it ever since she was a child. Even since they were kids it was painfully obvious that Tome and Himari were a pair, the same goes with Ran and Moca. It only got official about a few months ago when the two couples became girlfriends officially. 

Sayo has the least amount of experience since Roselia didn’t hang out as a five but lately, they had been hanging out more like friends rather than just bandmates, which Sayo is happy about but she would never tell them that. That’s why she’s sad that by the time they got to hang out as friends.

Couples are getting formed left and right, hands were held and lips were kissed, meanwhile The three of them only had each other’s company, a drink too chocolatey to be considered healthy and a cup of black coffee.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They talked for hours until it was dark outside, “It seems like it’s getting late, I’m sorry but I need to excuse myself first, I promised Hina I would bring her dinner,” Sayo stood up from her chair and handed a 500 yen coin to Tsugumi. 

Rimi felt sad that Sayo was about to leave, she wanted to talk more to her newfound friend, ‘_Does she consider me her friend?_’ Rimi’s negative thoughts are starting to run wild and she needed to do something to stop herself. 

“S-Sayo-senpai! Wait!” Rimi suddenly called out to Sayo. 

“I-I enjoyed hanging out with the two of you today, w-would you like to do it again next week?” Rimi said with every bit of courage she could muster. 

Sayo gave both Rimi and Tsugumi a smile, “I enjoyed today too, Ushigome-san, Hazawa-san. I would gladly spend time again next week.” Sayo said and with that, she was off on her way. 

“Ah! Tsugumi-san, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you too, you don’t mind if we hang out again right?” Rimi panicked, she felt bad that she didn’t even ask for Tsugumi’s opinion. 

Tsugumi smiled over the concern the smaller girl gave her, ‘_Rimi is such sweet girl_’ 

“It’s okay Rimi-chan, I would love it if the three of us could hang out again, being around couples all the time is tiring” Tsugumi giggled and ruffled Rimi’s hair.

Rimi and Tsugu talked for a bit before Rimi finally left the cafe. After waving goodbye to Tsugumi she went back home happy, knowing that she was able to make a friend today without trouble. Little by little she was growing out of her shell, she just needed to believe in herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write about the three of them together, I'm glad I finally go around to it lmao. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, as always thanks for reading!


End file.
